


Hold me close

by Drakaina_amore64



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64
Summary: When Ruffnut is under the belief that she has lost Tuffnut forever, she seeks out the comfort of someone familiar to help her with her grief.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Hold me close

Ruffnut still couldn’t believe Tuffnut was gone, her baby brother – her twin who she had shared the womb with and shared such an unexplainable bond. They had suspected that Tuffnut had been eaten by one of the Changewing’s that was currently occupying the Edge during their migration. It was almost ironic considering he had been pretending to be a Changewing to scare the other riders the past few days. But that didn’t matter to Ruffnut, a piece of her was gone now and she knew it could never be replaced. 

She lay in bed, gazing at the empty bed that Tuffnut once occupied with red, puffy eyes from the constant crying. Sure, Tuffnut had annoyed the absolute snot out of her, but she couldn’t imagine a life without him – until now. And the pain of losing him was unexplainable, like a knife continuously stabbing into whatever was left of her heart. 

A snore from across the room caused her to jump and she looked over to see Throk lying on a makeshift bed, fast asleep. He had wanted to stay with her, to provide comfort and support while she mourned the loss of Tuffnut. But Ruffnut found herself wanting the comfort of someone more familiar, someone who knew her and Tuffnut well. 

Pushing herself up and out of bed, Ruffnut crept past a snoring Throk and exited the hut without waking him. She ignored the cold, bite of the night air and walked across the bridges past the other huts, until she reached Astrid’s. Biting her lip and hoping that Astrid was in a good enough mood to be woken up in the middle of the night, she knocked and waited. There was silence for a few moments and then the sound of someone cursing and stumbling towards the door. Ruffnut leapt back as Astrid flung it open, wearing a grumpy expression which lifted immediately upon seeing her forlorn face. 

“Ruff? Are you okay?” Astrid asked tentatively. Ruffnut sniffled, trying to find the words to answer but instead she found herself crying again. Astrid quickly pulled her into an embrace, rubbing her back soothingly as Ruffnut drenched the fabric of her top with tears and probably snot. 

“I’m so sorry Ruff – I wish we could bring him, I really do,” Astrid murmured. 

“It’s just not fair,” Ruffnut whimpered against her chest. “I miss him so bad it hurts.” 

Astrid hugged her tighter, “I know, I can’t imagine what you are feeling right now,” 

Ruffnut pulled back and wiped at her eyes, “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to be alone right now.” 

“It’s fine, no problem – wait wasn’t Throk staying to keep you company?” Astrid asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

“He is…but I just wanted someone familiar and I don’t know…I just came here,” Ruff said, folding her arms loosely and looking away. Astrid nodded and put a hand on her shoulder to give it a light squeeze. 

“Can I stay here with you?” Ruffnut blurted out, giving Astrid a hopeful look. At first it looked like she would say no but then she nodded and closed the door to the hut. 

“Hiccup won’t mind, will he? I mean is he coming tonight after patrol?” Ruffnut asked, as Astrid led her up the stairs. 

“Huh – what do you mean coming here?” Astrid stammered, a blush highlighting her cheeks. Hiccup did normally drop in on his way back from patrol to give her a goodnight kiss before retiring to his own hut. But that had been something they were trying to keep between themselves. 

“Yeah, you don’t need to play dumb with me,” Ruffnut snorted. Astrid rolled her eyes in reply and grabbed a blanket to lay on the floor beside her bed. “Can I sleep with you?”. Astrid paused as she was fluffing up the blanket and gave her a look. “Please?” Ruff asked. 

Astrid sighed, “Okay fine, but just don’t hog the covers,” grabbing the blanket back up off the floor. She climbed in first and held the covers open for Ruffnut, grumbling as she got in and shuffled around to get comfortable. 

They lay there in silence for a few moments before Ruffnut began to shuffle around again. “Ruff!” Astrid complained, grabbing her hip to still her movements. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t stop thinking about him,” Ruff whispered back, fighting back the tears. 

“I know Ruff, just try and get some sleep though okay,” Astrid replied sleepily, stroking her hip bone in a soothing motion. Ruffnut nodded mutely, a stray tear managing to slip out and down her cheek. She shuffled further back until she came into contact with Astrid’s body, relaxing into the warmth it provided. Astrid stiffened a bit and began to remove her hand from her hip but Ruffnut grabbed it and wrapped it around her torso instead. After a few moments, she slowly tightened her grip, breath tickling the back of Ruffnut’s neck as they drifted off to sleep. 

A creaking sound startles Astrid awake, and she raises her head to see moonlight briefly stream into the hut as the door opens and closes. The dull clunking noise indicates that it’s Hiccup and she relaxes as he ascends at the top of the stairs. His eyebrows furrowed when he spotted Ruffnut tucked in Astrid’s embrace and she lifts a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. He nodded in understanding and gave her a small smile as he walked around the bed to kneel beside her. 

“Is she okay?” he whispered, a look of concern on his face. 

“No, she lost her brother – I don’t think she will ever be okay, she just wanted someone familiar,” Astrid replied quietly, turning slightly so she could face him. Hiccup nodded again, a look of sadness on his own face as he remembered the loss of Tuffnut. 

Hiccup carefully brushed the bangs out of Astrid’s face, before cupping it to stroke her cheek softly with his thumb. He leant down and gently pressed his lips against hers, nuzzling her nose with his own before straightening and covering both girls with another blanket. She shot him a grateful look as her eyes began to droop again, and he whispered a “Goodnight mi’lady.” Before leaving to go back to his own hut. 

Astrid smiled after him, arm still wrapped around Ruffnut. Though the two dragon riders had their differences, she would always be there for her and Astrid vowed to always look out for her friends. 


End file.
